


Mornings

by ebenflo



Series: Mornings [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Life, Morning Sex, No Underage Sex, Peter is 23, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenflo/pseuds/ebenflo
Summary: A filthy little morning quickie with Peter Parker and Tony Stark.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a naughty one-shot combining some of my favourite tropes: husbands, morning sex, mpreg and daddy kink.  
> Like the tag said, NO UNDERAGE CONTENT. Peter is 23 years old and very much a consenting adult.
> 
> Sorry to those of you waiting on new chapters for my multi-chapter Starker fics. I promise I haven't abandoned them! xox

**.xxX  - MORNINGS - Xxx.**

 

It often amused Peter how dissimilar he and Tony were. For example, Tony liked whiskey, and Peter couldn’t stand the stuff (although yes, there was something undeniably sexy about tasting it on the other’s kisses on those nights Peter had to literally drag Tony away from his lab to their bed). Tony liked to express his love with grand, flashy gestures, but the moments Peter treasured the most were the little gestures and quiet times, when it was just him and Tony, rugged up on the couch together, Peter’s feet in Tony’s lap and Tony’s expert fingers working out the little knots.

Peter loved mornings; the quiet and still of a world just waking up. Tony was…Tony.

One thing that no difference however big or small could ever change was how much Peter loved his husband and their little family. The most unlikely of alliances was also the strongest, and not a day went by where Peter wasn’t amazed and still so in awe that he, Peter Parker, belonged to Tony Stark. He was Tony’s and Tony was his. Even more incredible was their daughter, their miracle baby who no-one saw coming, but everyone doted on and loved, especially her “Auntie May” and “Auntie Tasha”.

Peter felt Tony stirring at his back, mumbling at Peter to go back to sleep.

“Mmm, good morning, lover,” Peter murmured sleepily, turning his face so he could nuzzle at Tony’s jaw.

“Hmm what’s this in my bed,” Tony growled, soft and low and barely awake, his hand snaking under Peter’s sleep tee to paw at his quivering abdominal muscles. “A little spider, I see.”

Peter giggled softly, wiggling his bare bottom back into the cradle of Tony’s hips. He uttered a sharp little whine when he felt the hot, firm nudge of Tony’s cock pressing against him.

Tony let out a matching groan, stilling Peter’s hips with his hands and pulling the smaller man firmly so he could grind his morning erection against Peter’s pliant ass cheeks.

“Keep wiggling like that baby and you’ll see where that gets you.”

“Caaaaan’t,” Peter whined. “It’s Marie’s birthday, I need to make her cake.”

“We have caterers,” Tony reasoned, nipping wetly at Peter’s ear. “Our daughter won’t know the difference.”

“I will,” Peter huffed, though he rolled his hips against Tony’s fat cock as he felt Tony’s hand snaking lower, grazing his pubic hair line.

“Pete, baby…”

“I-I need to wrap her pre-sents!” Peter yelped, feeling his husband’s thumb swipe across the leaking slit of his cock-head.

“Let Dum-E do it,” Tony argued, though they both knew Tony’s bot was more likely to set the whole thing on fire. “You’re such a good boy, so wet for me.”

“I-uhhh we n-need to get up,” Peter panted, eyes rolling back in his head at the way his husband was palming his weeping cock.

“Hmmm feels like you’re plenty ‘up’ already to me,” Tony whispered hotly against the back of Peter’s neck, his pace quickening.

Peter’s hips were rolling and undulating against Tony’s prick, matching the rhythm set by his husband’s fingers.

“You—you—ah! Tony! Oh-oh please!”

“That’s it baby boy, come on, come for me! Be my good boy. Come for your daddy,” Tony gritted out, rutting hotly against the crack of Peter’s arse as he fisted his cock.

“I love you, I love you,” Peter chanted, senses dialled up beyond belief, surrounded by his husband’s touch and smell. He let out a wail as he came suddenly, cock spurting over his husband’s fingers that continued to milk him through the after-shocks of his orgasm.

Tony didn’t take long to follow, burying his face with a long, loud moan in Peter's neck as he pressed his dick between Peter's cheeks, filling the length of his seam with the hot gushes of his spend. They both panted, hot and harsh in the still of the morning, trying to catch their breaths.

“You know, I kinda see why you like mornings,” Tony mused after a long silence, earning himself a groan and a solid smack on the arm.


End file.
